1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game board apparatus which includes a central betting board and individual playing cards containing a pathway for tokens, movements of which tokens are established by chance through a combination of values showing on a standard deck of cards and playing dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous game board apparatus exist comprising a single game board containing a rectangular course of travel for player pieces. These game boards necessarily require that all the game action take place on a single board.
Two examples of prior art employing the single board concept is that such as the C. B Darrow patent issued on Dec. 31, 1935, as U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082. This board entails a rectangular course of travel over which the tokens of each individual opponent must pass during the course of the game.
Another example of a similar type of single board game is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,463 issued to I. Salomon on Feb. 5, 1957, which contains an involuted pathway or course over which the individual markers or tokens pass in the course of the game.
Some games have a common rectangular course over which most of the game is played but then provide a final course taking the player to a final goal or "home" by means of a particular path over which exclusive travel belongs only to that particular player. A game board of this nature is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,106 issued to J. T. Kenney, et al, on Sept. 17, 1963.
The number of spaces that an individual player may move his token or player piece in any one move is frequently arrived at by means of a single device which will produce a number by chance thereby allowing the player to move his token a corresponding number of spaces on the game board. These devices are well known and usually involved a spinner, dice or cards. The game apparatus of the present invention calls upon employment of at least one deck of standard playing cards containing fifty-two cards and one or more die.
The game apparatus of the present invention employs a central betting board which also contains the unplayed decks of standard playing cards and, in addition, is employed in combination with the individual playing cards which are held in the possession of each individual player.